1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanitary containers such as folding cartons which are designed and constructed to be used primarily for scooping up and retaining animal excreta from the ground.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in the following United States patents developed in a search: DeMeza 268,636 December 5, 1882 Coats 1,106,282 August 4, 1914 Hurff 1,364,556 January 4, 1921 Stephens 2,087,038 April 20, 1937 Coats 2,453,973 November 16, 1948 Franck 2,740,576 April 2, 1956 Andre 2,787,408 April 2, 1957 Charie 3,345,670 October 10, 1967 Levinson 3,534,424 October 20, 1970 Wetzler 3,767,247 October 23, 1973
The present invention represents an advantage since the tubular structure includes a closure arrangement unlike any found in the prior art.